Shards of Green
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is known as the catalyst of the pureblood campaign. However not everything is what is seems and over a few thousand years, the facts can be blurred. Two transfer students dare to challenge the odds and discover the truth, as Harry Potter's fifth year begins. Can they discover the truth? Or will war find them first? Contains OCs!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_There exists a balance in the world that every so often becomes endangered by the slaughters of those who wish to fulfill their greatest desires._

_Those who hold the power, without earning it. _

_Those who earned it, but are not worthy of it._

_Then there are those who exist to maintain the balance that becomes endangered. Those who do not wish for such power or wish it to merely protect those under their care._

_Yet, the lines between them are thin and one never knows when they step a toe over that line…_


	2. Meeting Winter and Spring

Hello world!

I'm Kira Mizu, here to present the first chapter of Shards of Green. However I'm not the only writer of this fanfic. My friend DrangonsChoice is co-writing with me as well and will also send her regards as soon as we can get her on a computer to say hi.

Well, I hope you've been enjoying Shards of Green. Since this is the official first chapter.

Also I'm glad so many people have already looked at what is about and a big thanks to EmiSemi for favoriting!

Now let the story begin~

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (only our Ocs) but if we did, I (Kira Mizu) would probably have more interactions between Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Also italic words are from the books!

* * *

Chapter One ~ Meeting Winter and Spring

"_Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice._

"_Hm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe...Voldemort?"_

The door to the classroom creaked opened before anyone could react.

"Um, is this Professor Umbridge class?" asked a nervous voice.

"Hem Hem," Professor Umbridge quickly composed herself. "Yes, it is. Who exactly are you and why are you interrupting my class." Two young girls slipped inside the classroom with matching sheepish looks.

The girl wearing Slytherin robes stepped forward, and responded with a calm, measured voice. "I'm so sorry, ma'am, but we're new here, just supposed to start classes today. Headmaster Dumbledore gave us directions to get here after we left his office, but- well, we weren't expecting the stairs." A small smile from the professor, and a quick glance from the girls around the room, and they swiftly found their way to a pair of empty seats without further incident.

"Yes, well next time you arrive late to my class, it _will_ be detention." She levitated two books back to the new girls, and with another set of overly-dainty coughs, the pink-clad professor turned back to the rest of the class. "Now where were we? I believe I was confirming that no, we will NOT be learning to cast defensive spells, as they are of no need to you. You are children, and have no need of them. Now all of you get back to reading."

"But professor, this really is-" Hermione Granger protested feebly.

"Enough, Miss Granger, or you will have detention, now sit down, and do the assigned reading. Chapter one starts on page five." As she finished her mini speech, the classroom was silent, but for a pair of whispering voices.

"-thought he put us in a year above us-" The two newcomers to Professor Umbridge's class were mumbling under their breaths, unnoticed with the noise, but now very obvious in the complete silence.

"Misses-" Umbridge paused as she realized they had never told her their names. "What are your names again?"

The girl in Slytherin robes replied carefully. "My name is Elise Labelle."

"I see," The professor then noticed the girl next to Elise had not spoken and seemed to be looking through a hardcover book that was certainly not the text the class should be reading. "And what about you?"

The brunet glance upwards with disinterest. "I'm Dani, Dani Skyflame."

Elise twitched and snickered softly. "Really Dani, James Bond?"

Dani smiled, still staring down at her book. "It fits the occasion."

The Slytherin scoffed. "That or you're obsessed with spy movies."

Dani leaned back in her chair, her robes shifting so the Gryffindor crest could be seen stitch on the fabric and the red inner of the cloak could be seen as well. "Can't help it. You know what happens when I get into-as you like to call it-my OCD research mode."

"Hem Hem," Professor Umbridge said, slightly annoyed at being ignored. "Well, Misses Skyflame and Labelle, you'll find I don't take kindly to talking in my class. I also don't take kindly to-" Umbridge waved her wand, and the book fell out of Dani's hands and fluttered shut. "-other distractions. Now please open your assigned book and turn to page five."

With a final indignant 'hem', Professor Umbridge made her way back to the front of the class to sit down. All the students opened their textbooks again with speculative looks. The two new girls examined their books, one looking bored and slightly annoyed, the other not bothering to make a face.

By the time Umbridge allowed them to leave, everyone was desperate to get up and fidgeting in their seats. Few had managed to stay focused on the bland text, but none had dared risk the new teacher's wrath, and had maintained staring at the pages of the book anyways.

Dani grabbed a passing student just outside the classroom, and pulled him aside. "Hey, just curious, what year are you in?"

"Um, fifth, why?" One very wary Neville Longbottom responded, glancing warily over her shoulder at the quiet Slytherin girl.

"We just wanted to make sure we were in the right class." Elise told him with a small smile. "Wouldn't put it past Dumbles to accidentally give us the wrong time schedule. He seems to be a tad scatterbrained, but then, all the geniuses are." This last part was paired with a quick wink at Dani.

"You'd love to think that, wouldn't you?" Dani snorted, but as Elise's face betrayed innocence, the two reduced to giggles, walking away from the classroom.

Yet as they walked away, Dani looked back with a thoughtful expression. Elise raised an eyebrow at her. "Something on your mind?"

"There's something familiar about him," The Gryffindor replied, thumbing the book she had been reading earlier. "It's not like I know him, just something familiar."

Elise gained the same thoughtful look before snapping her fingers. "Got it! He acted rather nervous and unconfident…" A smirk formed on her face. "Sounds like a certain healer I know."

Dani sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" The Slytherin then darted away, laughing.

"Elise!" With that the Gryffindor followed with yell. "Get back here!"

"Never!"


	3. Mayhem in Potions

**Kira: Hello everyone! Here we are with Chapter Two and a special guest!**

**Dragon: (looks at readers from under a pillow) Um...hi?**

**Kira: Uh Dragon, what are you doing under a pillow?**

**Dragon: (mumbles) I don't know what to say…**

**Kira: It's just an author's note! Besides you're the other writer of this, so no need to be shy.**

**Dragon: I suppose... Can't we just let them read the story now?**

**Kira: Of course, so enjoy the story everyone! **

**Dragon: Okay, well obviously we don't own Harry Potter, the hints of Kamen Rider W, or any of the characters except our OCs, which if I'm being honest, they own me more than I do them. Enjoy the story... You know, if you want to...**

* * *

Chapter Two~Mayhem in Potions

"This book is utter rubbish!" An affronted Slytherin exclaimed from next to the Gryffindor table. Dani and the Gryffindors on either side of her jumped in surprise, and Dani turned, already glowering at her friend.

"Do you always have to do that, Elise?! I nearly choked on my water!" The Slytherin giggled with mirth.

"Sorry, Dani, I just couldn't help it. You never expect it in the morning!" She paused, and the smile fell from her face. "Seriously though, I read it last night, and everything in it is either straight-up wrong, bending the truth, or the type of thing you could teach a five-year-old with little difficulty! Why the heck are they teaching this to fifth years? I mean, I know this school is set up differently than our old one but this is majorly ridiculous." Elise had set the book down on the table, and was leaning against it, seemingly oblivious to the odd looks from a number of Gryffindors who had turned to stare at the Slytherin gracing their table with her presence.

The Gryffindor sitting to the right of Dani looked between the two girls and the book on the table, frowned. "You mean you read that entire thing last night?"

Elise laughed and smiled at the girl. "Yeah, I'm a total book nut, and this thing may be boring but it doesn't have any hard words in it or anything. I powered through it before bed; the fury kinda kept me awake and focused enough. Please tell me you guys don't actually believe what it was saying?"

The girl frowned and shook her head. "I'm in fourth year and we're reading the same book. it's completely different than anything we've read before and nobody's happy with it. We kinda have had trouble with past Defense teachers, and this is completely unusual. Harry's furious about it."

"Right. Well, that's good, I guess. Glad to know y'all aren't completely ignorant in fighting magics. I was thinking we were gonna hafta pull a school-wide intervention!" Elise paused and glanced at the Head Table, then looked around the room. "Jeez, everybody's staring today, aren't they. Gonna hafta snoop around and figure out what's so weird about me."

"It might have to do with the fact you're at the Gryffindor table," Dani said, tapping the same book she had been holding onto earlier. "Yeesh, and I thought you were the Slytherin my dear? Don't you remember the dislike and almost obsessive hate between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses?"

"Well yeah I knew about that," The Slytherin glanced around her. "But to this degree? I mean, it seems kinda off." Elise turned to the other Gryffindors. "I don't suppose you have any pointers as to researching the history of this place?"

"You could always look at Hogwarts a History," answered a slightly bossy voice. "It's the main text to Hogwarts itself."

"Only you would know that Hermione," A red haired and extremely freckled face said, his face bulging from food. "No one else reads that book."

The Gryffindor transfer student spoke. "Actually, we both read Hogwarts a History this summer. Anything other than that? I mean if nobody's obviously telling it's probably not common knowledge, thus why nothing was said about it in 'Hogwarts a History'."

As Dani picked up her book and re-opened it, Elise rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you already know, Dani, or are you just tormenting my curious mind?"

The Gryffindor smiled, flicking through a few pages. "Perhaps, I did a Gaia search but wasn't able to get far. Mind giving me a few keywords to look up later?"

A thoughtful look crossed Elise's face. "Hmm, other than Salazar Slytherin, Hogwarts and Godric Gryffindor, which I'm sure you've already searched, I got nothing I can think of right now, but I'll think about it and root around. You up for a regular trip to the library later, or are you gonna stick your nose back in that book and ignore me again?" A grin crossed her face as she said the last bit, obviously not seriously concerned about her friend's odd attachment to an apparently blank book. "Don't need key words the same way for a regular old library. 'sides, there's nothing like searching through shelves looking for just the right book. Anyways, I can't read over your shoulder in that thing."

"Maybe it's because you're not suppose to be able to?" Dani said dryly. "Ever heard of security measurements? It would be rather dangerous if a power ego maniac had access to i_t _you know."

"I know that, but you gotta admit, it's almost the only security I've yet to find a way around. A bit frustrating, no?" Glancing around again, the Slytherin sighed. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere."

The Gryffindor shrugged, and got up. "Sure, and besides you've been in there once. That one time with the poison gas in the Offense Wing remember? I still need to get revenge on Vance for that. He just had to get all mad because you beat him in a hand to hand combat situation with no powers or magic used. It's a good thing we are so mentally insync that I was able to pull you into the Library and prevent further mental damage."

Elise giggled, and shifted her weight. "Yeah, he was an insufferable prick. thought he was all that just because of his family history. What do you think he would've said if he had found out about _my_ family background? I never could stand arrogant self-centered jerks."

"He probably would freak out. I mean to him, family blood means everything. If I didn't know better or had done a look up, then I would have thought he got lost on the road of life and didn't realize this is the 21st century." The two girls had now turned to walk out of the Great Hall. "Oh and see you around Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. It was nice meeting you all."

As the new students walked away, they heard the five that Dani had just said goodbye whisper to each other. "How did she know our names? We never told her!"

* * *

"You just couldn't resist, could you Dani?" Elise said, once they were out of earshot of everyone and on the staircase.

"What did you see their expressions? Priceless." The Gaia Library retainer held up a camera. "I even got pictures!"

"Where did you even get that?" She sees the slightly manic expression that crossed Dani's face. "Nevermind; I don't suppose you could look up something like 'map of hogwarts'? I've no idea where the library is."

"It should be next to the Charms classroom, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

The week passed by uneventfully as the two adjusted to being in a different school. Unfortunately, neither were able to find anything except what they already knew about the Hogwarts Founders. Although, Elise came close to burning a few of the books because of the obvious propaganda about either the evil of Slytherin or the importance of blood.

Currently, it was Potions and both girls sat in the front of the classroom. Many seemed shock that they sat next to each other being from enemy houses. It troubled Dani because it increased the difficulty of their job in understanding why things were the way they were in Hogwarts regarding house hostility. Yet before she could voice her thoughts to Elise, the class began.

"_I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination." _As he handed Elise her paper, he paused. Looking her directly in the eye, he said "See me after class," before moving on.

Glancing down at her paper, she smiled, as she saw a two-sentence section circled in red with a question mark next to it.

Laughing, Dani smiled. "So you did include that after all," Looking over at Elise's paper. "You never stop trying to surprise people, do you?"

Elise smirked, and puffed her chest out. "Well, flaunt what you got, and shock who you can, because surprise can lead to new ideas and a lot of fun. Now, let's get to work on this potion, hmm? Strengthening solution, haven't made that in a while." As Elise turned to begin chopping and combining ingredients, Dani frowned.

"I hate brewing. Potions is interesting, I suppose, but why do I have to take it?" She mumbled under her breath, as she started to follow suit.

"And you don't think you're ever going to be in need of a potion? You know, like possibly to _heal_ people?" The teasing tone that soaked Elise's voice was light, but she turned to direct Dani, on her chopping efforts as she spoke.

"Very funny." Was the huffly reply.

By the end of class, both girls potions were the right color, though Dani's possessed a slight milky quality to the normally clear turquoise blue. Snape passed by, and frowned slightly at Dani's potion, but remained silent, until he saw Elise's crystalline liquid. "Miss Labelle, have you made this potion before?" Startled at the teacher's question, Elise froze for a moment before shakily smiling.

"Yes." She answered in an oddly quiet voice. "I hope it's to your satisfaction, sir." The black robed professor leaned over and examined her potion with a keen eye.

"That is exquisite. I don't believe I've ever seen a fifth year get such a clear shade before. Of course we'll have to see if it holds up under my scrutiny in the way of strength." The impressed tone of Snape's voice guaranteed all eyes were on Elise, even as Snape moved on to examine other potions.

"Of course he would compliment the newest snake's potion." A voice muttered. The smile that had appeared on Elise's face quickly disappeared as she spun around to look at the redhead's snarky face.

In a calm, eerily friendly tone, she told Ron "I'm not exactly like the other 'snakes' as you call them, dearest Ronald. Besides that, did you ever try being nice to a Slytherin, Ronald, or did you just assume they were all horrible people. Snakes are interesting creatures; they don't particularly care to bother people until one steps on them, but when somebody does, they get bit." With that last word, Elise smiled, turned back to her potion and bottled up a sample for the professor.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "Why would you say that? You don't know why she was placed in Slytherin, and she hasn't said one mean thing to any of us this entire week!"

"Oh come on Hermione, you know Slytherins are no good. Anyone who gets sorted into that house comes out bad. There's never been a good Slytherin!"

"Actually there was."

"What?" The two arguing Gryffindor turned the second exchange student who had taken out her blank book once more.

"Come off it," Ron scoffed. "Name one good Slytherin in history."

"Merlin," Dani answered casually, still glancing down at her blank hardcover book. "You do know he created the Order of Merlin as a Muggles rights organisation which banned the use of magic on the non-magical? It only became an award later after his death." Elise snickered at the conversation that had struck up while she turned in her potion.

"Well, I guess that settles that. Slytherins can't possibly be all bad, can they?" Elise smiled, satisfied at catching the Gryffindors off guard. "You know it seems like you hate them for believing they're superior to everybody else because of their blood, but isn't it just as bad that _you _think _you're _better just because you got put in Gryffindor?"

Ron face turned red to match his hair. "I bet you're lying! You're just a bloody snake sympathizer, always following around that -, like a bloody pet! She's probably even got you under the imperius curse. Why, I bet that's really a dark wizard, pretending to be a student from America! No wonder she was able to make that potion better than any student; she's not a student! Once we tell Dumbledore, he'll expel you for sure!"

Hidden by the desk, Dani's clenched hand were the only outward signs of her fury. When Elise glanced at Dani, however, she knew the girl was seconds away from a magnanimous explosion, if the normally detached blue eyes turning quickly icy was any indication, and quickly produced a plan for diverting that anger. Looking over to Professor Snape who had been startled into silence by the sudden and completely illogical outburst from Ron, she quietly asked him if they could be excused early, and Snape nodded his assent.

As Elise dragged Dani forcibly out of the room, she heard Professor Snape bark out the beginnings of a tirade that would leave's Ron's ears red for days. Carefully, she steered the angry girl through the hallways, and outside where a hut stood far off, seemingly abandoned.

Both stood quietly watching the sky which was a pleasant blue, neither saying a word because it was unneeded after knowing each other for so long.

"Weasley just had to say that, did he? What the heck gives him the freaking right in determining whether someone is good or evil?" Dani angrily held her blank book to her chest, breaking the silence. "Doesn't he understand thinking that way is what got this place so _messed up_?"

Elise scowled. "I wouldn't expect differently from someone like him. Someone who agrees with the group about certain things like light and dark. But even so, the way he said those things gives him no right."

Dani tapped the front cover of her book before flipping to a certain page. "I did a lookup on him you know, it seems like Weasley always had been slightly outdone by his family members. But what I want to point out is how interesting it is that his family always seems to clash with people who just happen to be from Slytherin. Odd isn't it?"

"That is weird. You know, I met someone in the Slytherin common room who acted practically the same way."

* * *

_Flashback to First Night of Term_

"So you're the new girl, huh?"

Elise looked up from the doorway to the Slytherin common room, searching for the owner of the voice. A blonde-haired boy lounged on the arm of a dark green couch, staring back at her. The other Slytherins scattered around the room carefully disguised their interest in this conversation behind books, homework, and the appearance of conversation.

"I suppose, although there are two of us. I do have have a name, you know." Elise replied sardonically. Moving in the direction of the couches, she mimicked him, perching atop another arm. "I assume you do too?"

"Yeah, I'm Draco Malfoy. My father works with the ministry. I figured someone ought to let you know how things work around here. Slytherin is obviously the best House, but the other houses have a habit of blaming us for their problems. I'd advise you to stay away from the Gryffindors especially. They all have horrible tempers, never think about their actions, and that's the house with the most blood traitors." Elise sat stiffly, staring at Draco.

"All. As in all of them." At Draco's lack of reaction, she continued. "So you're saying every single Gryffindor- without question- unfailingly acts without thinking about how it will affect a situation and gets mad with reckless abandon." She received no response, and so continued, gaining steam with each sentence. "And what about you, _Draco Malfoy_? Did you consider that telling me what you just did might get me mad because my best friend is a Gryffindor?"

At this point, Elise's voice had taken on a very accusatory tone. "Let me guess- you were just so sure that what you 'knew' was right, that you just had to impart your superior knowledge unto me. _Of course _what you've learned over the course of your life is right, because you're Draco _Malfoy,_ and in turn, you just said something that offends _a whole fourth _of the school. Is this the best school Wizarding Britain has to offer, because if so, I pity all of your futures."

By this point, Elise was standing, glaring around her at her fellow snakes. They all wore the blank, surprised looks of someone who wasn't expecting to have their knowledge challenged. "For gods' sake, won't you guys _THINK_?! Are you so convinced that you're worthless because you're in Slytherin that you won't even try to prove them wrong?! Really, have any of you even tried being nice to people from the other houses, or do you automatically go on the defensive no matter your past, the second the sorting hat told you that you were in Slytherin?! Stop thinking that everything you know is automatically right because somebody told you it was, start thinking for yourselves, and FOR GOD'S SAKE _PLEASE_ START ASKING YOURSELVES WHY AN ENTIRE FOURTH OF YOUR POPULATION IS BLOWN OFF AS BEING 'CHEATING NO GOOD, DARK WIZARD SPAWN'!"

Elise took a final look around the room. Nobody seemed to have a response for her, so she huffed, spun on her heel, and stormed out, leaving the entire room of Slytherins in a stunned silence that lasted well after she was gone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Wow, he sounds worse than Weasley did."

"Well what do you expect? The guy has been brainwashed since he was born, I feel like half the school has been taught either side of that_ same damned coin_ since they were kids. Seriously, this is ridiculous how many of them buy into the whole good and evil idea."

"I suppose," mused the Gaia Library retainer. "Though you have to admit, the whole thing with Voldemort isn't helping the situation. Hate breeds anger and anger breeds more hatred. It's only natural for them to dislike each other, that's what being human is all about. Although," She glanced at the steaming expression on the Slytherin's face. "I'm surprise you exploded like that in the Slytherin Common Room the first day here. You're normally more relaxed and able to rein in your emotions." A somewhat bitter smile flickered on her face. "Unlike me."

"Ugh, it just was a long day. I mean, there have been so many people here acting like they're better than everyone else. I swear, it's like we've been thrown back a couple centuries, and we're dealing with things like eugenics all over again!" Elise replied, groaning, as she sat down in the grass. "Besides, that's why we're a team, right? I handle the moments you lose it and you handle the moments when I almost set buildings on fire."

Dani flopped onto her stomach. "Don't remind me, the last time that happened I had to physically take a textbook and knock you out." Elise grinned over at her friend.

"Oi! Stop using books as weapons- unless they're that damned textbook from DADA, you can do whatever the hell you want with that, it's worth nothing."

The Gryffindor shrugged. "I have plenty of them in my head, and it's not like there aren't enough copies in the real world either."

"Well not all of us have a walking library inside our heads Dani."

"Speaking of walking library, have any key words I could look up?"

"No, not yet. I've been looking around but I've got nothing."

"We still have time, I mean it's just the second week into the semester. Umbridge is getting on my nerves though." The Gryffindor frowned. "Has she appeared in your class yet for inspection?"

"Not yet, what is it like?" Elise asked.

"Nothing really, she kind of sits in the corner like a toad and stares at everyone. It's a bit creepy honestly."

"She already is creepy. But haven't you noticed she seems almost happy lately? I'm kinda worried."

Dani narrowed her eyes. "A person like her would never be excited though because of normal reasons. Do you feel there is something off with her? Something almost sadistic? She definitely reminds me of Mr. Cayden and his talk about dark magic being stronger than light magic."

"Ugh, you mean that creep?" Elise said. "Wasn't he the one who almost gained access to the Gaia Library because he trapped you into a forever recording of your worst memories?'

"That wasn't fun," Dani mumbled, tightening her hands on either side of her book. "It was only because our minds are connected that I was able to get out. Luckily nothing was lost or taken. Didn't he end up stripped of his magic and memories?"

"From what I heard," The Slytherin got up from where she laid and turned to her Gryffindor companion. "Well, as nice as it was to chat out here, we better head off to lunch or we'll miss Ancient Runes."

"Yeah," Dani grabbed the hand that Elise held out, pulling her up. "We definitely can't miss on the second week here. Got to stay under the radar if we want to investigate the weirdness that's going around. Plus there's something I want to check out."

"What, another mad experiment?" Elise joked.

Dani grinned mischievously. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?'

With that, both girls walked back into the castle ready to meet the hostilities of warring houses once more.

* * *

**Kira: Well the plot is somewhat thickening, what do you think Dragon?**

**Dragon: Zzzzzz…..**

**Kira: (eye twitch) Dragon….**

**Dragon: Zzzzzzzz….**

**Kira: (takes out textbook and whack Dragon on the head) WAKE UP!**

**Dragon: OW! (rubs head) What in the world was that for?!**

**Kira: You were ignoring me. (pouts)**

**Dragon: You're a sadist. I need sleep! Senior year is a nightmare.**

**Kira: Junior year isn't fun either. Anyway, we hope you liked the newest chapter! **

**Dragon: Wow do we really have that many viewers? I don't know what to say to that…**

**Kira: (puts on sunglasses) Just enjoy it~**

**Dragon: (rolls eyes) Can I go back to my stories now?**


End file.
